


Laws of Silence

by yeah_alright



Series: Tin Roof [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Double Drabble, First Kiss, Flashback, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Zayn POV, droubble, or at least like friends to kissers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeah_alright/pseuds/yeah_alright
Summary: Zayn and Louis get caught in the rain on a walk through the woods and seek shelter.





	Laws of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "tin". 
> 
> I really wanted to write a drabble for this one, and with the help of my precious, ruthless [Marigold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntledkittenface/) actually got it down to 100 words, but I just loved this longer version better. I'm stubborn though, so I also did a true drabble companion piece from Louis' point of view. Thank you to Maggie and Sage and Shannon and Sarah for helping me choose. 
> 
> They're not really a series, per se, but I posted them that way so I could have the satisfaction of the nice round 200 and 100 word counts. I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> Thank you for indulging my stubbornness and I hope you enjoy both little nibbles!

A raindrop splats against Zayn’s steel cigarette case. Stainless. He stills, unlit cigarette dangling. Memories flash, licking at his mind as the rain licks at his skin.

_He and Louis. A forest path. A crack of thunder. A split second. Downpour. Startled laughs. Soaked shirts. Running. Seeking shelter. Tin sheet on knobby branches. Chasing. Reaching. Cover. Exhales. Laughter. Fingers raked through soaked hair. Glistening cheeks. Bright eyes. Deep. Blue._

Zayn tilts his head back, eyes closed. The memories slow. He inhales calmly, light rain tickling his face.

_It was heavier that day. Pounded on the tin roof, angry at being kept out. So loud it drowned out every other sound. Louis’ laugh. Louis’ swearing. His own thoughts. His own heart thudding – he'd only felt that._

_Only saw Louis._

_He didn’t notice the steps he took towards him. Hadn't been aware of the thoughts commanding the steps._

_He wasn’t there. Then he was. Simple as that._

_So close. Wet face, beaming. Licked lips, parted. No time. No thought. No words._

_One kiss._

_Sudden. Soft. Certain._

_Done._

“Zayn!” 

A kiss. 

“What you doing outside in this rain, love?”

Familiar lips.

“Let’s get inside, Z.” 

Simple. 

“Louis and Harry are on their way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed, and that you'll take a quick peak at the companion piece, which is a proper drabble, from Louis' POV. The tumblr post for both is [here](https://uhohmorshedios.tumblr.com/post/186330588120). 
> 
> To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/tin_tin), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1 and 2), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/185709101043/wordplay-2019-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).
> 
> Thank you to fest organizer [lululawrence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/)! <33


End file.
